Ficlits
by Abigayle
Summary: Two short ficlits penned a while back from Usagi/Serena's POV. Please r/r.
1. Frustrations

Title: Frustrations  
  
Author: Abigayle  
  
Rating: eh..G  
  
E-mail: crabbyabbie01@aol.com  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine. 'Nuff said  
  
ANs: While going through my old floppies, I stumbled on some old fics I never published. This one is extremely short, but when I showed it to Kat- scan, she said that she thought I should publish it. Original ANs are at the bottom.  
  
***  
  
Ever stop to think, then forget to start again? Such a stupid one-liner, but God, it's so true.  
  
Take today, for instance. Contrary to popular belief, I woke up from a terrible nightmare. No, it wasn't my cat who woke me.  
  
My cat talks, by the way.  
  
Most of my friends think my cat wakes me every morning. It's true--she tries. You should hear her try to yell; she has to scream to wake me, but if my mom heard her, she would freak. Hearing her tell it, you would think I'm some sort of sleep addict, or something.  
  
The problem is, these dreams I've been having lately, they start at about five in the morning or so. How would I know--I'm asleep, for the love of peaches! But by the time morning rolls around, the dreams have turned into nightmares. I don't know why, but I am physically unable to awake until the nightmare has ended. Strange, I know.  
  
But back to my original point.  
  
Sometimes, during the day, I space out, trying to recall the events of my dreams. Most people say I'm daydreaming. My best friends tell me I'm fantasizing over that hunky tuxedo kamen. All I want to remember is what those dang dreams are about!  
  
I usually space out right around science. That seems about right--science is first period. After that, I'm gone for the rest of the day.  
  
It's so damn frustrating. Like when you're trying to say something, and the word you're looking for is on the tip of your tongue, but you can't think of it. Or when you drop your pencil during a test and it's just out of reach... if you lean over any further, your desk will tip over, sending you and your papers flying to the ground.  
  
And the damn guy beside you is too lazy to pick it up and hand it to you, relieving you of your predicament.  
  
I know my dreams have an actual plot. They're the same every night, too. When I'm dreaming, I know exactly what's going to happen next, but when I wake up, everything's a blur.  
  
I can only recall a few unimportant details of my dreams. My beautiful white dress. The deep blue of the eyes of the man I love. The feeling of complete trust when I'm around my faceless friends.  
  
I just want to scream. I know it's just a dream, but for some reason, I know it's very imperative I know what happens during them. It almost feels like everyone's in on a huge secret, and nobody's bothered to tell me.  
  
Math, already? Maybe I should go back to sleep. Maybe this time, I'll actually remember.  
  
***  
  
ANs: Time for explanation. It's 1:00 a.m. I don't know where the hell that came from. Once again, I'm following the time-honored tradition of writing for the sole purpose of falling asleep. I'll probably read it in the morning and trash it, but maybe I'll post it, hoping someone will r/r.  
  
Here's a thought: maybe I should try writing when I'm coherent!  
  
TTFN! -Abbie-chan 


	2. Superman

Title: Superman

Author: Abigayle

Rating: PG-ish, I guess.

E-mail: CrabbyAbbie01@aol.com

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and all its characters do not belong to me. Neither does "Superman" by Five for Fighting. I am using both without permission.

ANs: This is not a song fic! I just drew inspiration from the song "Superman" from Five for Fighting. I've put this as a second chapter to Frustrations, because they're both really short ficlits, and don't really need their own story. You don't have to read one to get the other, though. This is another one I found, penned over a year ago. If I find any more, here's where they'll be. :)

***

For what seems like the millionth time tonight, I roll over onto my side and look at my alarm clock. 12:35. I could still get five and a half hours of sleep if I could go to sleep now. Seven hours if I oversleep again, rush to school, and arrive 15 minutes late. 

I went to bed hours ago, but I haven't been able to sleep, thanks to my racing mind. While at Raye's this afternoon, I heard a song on the radio that struck amazingly close to home, and I haven't been able to think of anything else since. The words rang so true to me--I wish there was a way I could convey their meaning (or the meaning I drew from them, anyway) to the others.

I don't know, though. Maybe they're like me (confused and scared to death), and they're trying their damnest to hide it. I try to hide it, but I'm not very successful, I know. They think I'm a wuss, a crybaby, a whimp. But I don't care what they think. Yes, they're my best friends, and yes, I value their opinions, but I have a right to be scared. As my friends, they should respect that.

Sometimes it seems like I was just thrown into the whole thing. Even meek little Amy is the perfect picture of confidence, poised and ready for battle. One look at me and a person would think the only thing I'm ready to battle is a crowd of little kids for trick-or-treat candy. Just another teenage girl fascinated by the Sailor Scouts, playing dress up. It feels like I don't belong there. Like I was never meant to be there at all. Kind of like someone decided there needed to be another sailor scout, and my name was the unlucky one pulled out of the hat.

I know I've just got to suck it up and deal with it, but it's so damn terrifying. And it's going to be that much worse tomorrow if I get the call again and I haven't gotten any sleep…

***

ANs: See? Very similar to Frustrations. Please review--constructive criticism is always welcome. 

TTFN!

Abbie-chan


End file.
